


It's A Small World After All I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: For Te's Dark and Dangerous challenge.  I took some liberty with the well-known place described within...the roads and such aren't quite as I've made them out to be...but I claimdramatic license. :-)  I dunno if this is shmoopy enough, but it's what they did in my head (no wonder my head's a mess).





	It's A Small World After All I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

It's a Small World After All by rac

It's a Small World After All  
by rac / February 1999  
Disclaimers: Don't own any of the original xfiles characters. Some rich control freak does. :-)  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Rating: NC-17 for adult language and sexual situations  
Authors notes: for Te's Dark and Dangerous challenge. I took some liberty with the well-known place described within...the roads and such aren't quite as I've made them out to be...but I claim dramatic license. :-) I dunno if this is shmoopy enough, but it's what they did in my head (no wonder my head's a mess). Brown-nosing or Feedback of any (polite) kind to <>  
It'll eventually be on my website: The Highlander Net Cafe http://enook.net/hl/rac/rac.htm

* * *

It's a Small World After All  
by rac

The LA conference had drawn to a close. Scully was simply thankful that Mulder had played nice with the other boys and girls, and hadn't run with scissors down the hall. Her own presentation of new autopsy techniques had gone over well, and Mulder's own presentation about profile building had gone smoothly. She'd sat off to the side, unwilling to admit her maternal nervousness as Mulder had taken the podium, until she'd noticed Skinner pacing (pacing!) in the back corner of the auditorium. Since Skinner had stuck his neck out in recommending Mulder as one of the presenters this year, she could sympathize with his nerves. It had made her feel less alone.

Scully wheeled her suitcase over to where Mulder stood shmoozing with a few other agents. Even Mulder's social skills had markedly improved; she didn't know quite what to do with this new, smooth, socially correct partner.

Not that she was complaining.

"Hey, Scully. Catching the shuttle back to the airport?" Mulder turned aside and smiled at his partner.

"No, I've changed my plans. I'm staying in town to visit an old friend for the weekend." Scully sent Mulder an arch look. "You're not the only one who can dig up a social life, you know, Mulder."

"Oh, really?" He grinned wickedly at her. "I want full details when we get back home."

Scully spied her friend walking through the front doors to the Hyatt and gave him a wave. "I never kiss and tell, Mulder. Besides, you've been as tight-mouthed as a clam about your private life lately. Tit for tat, partner." She gathered her suitcase. "See you back in DC Monday."

"Yeah, have a good time." Mulder watched his partner walk over and be greeted with enthusiasm by a good-looking thirtysomething male, a typical California surfer, tanned with long blonde hair. Scully, Scully, Scully, you have hidden depths to you, Mulder grinned. This he had to tell Skinner.

The elevator was empty going up to the tenth floor. He walked down the long corridor and stuck a key card in room 1013. No sooner had the door opened when he was pulled bodily into the room, the door slamming quietly shut behind him.

"Took you long enough," a deep voice growled in his ear. "Get the clothes off. *Now*." The hands that had grabbed him were rapidly divesting him of his suit coat and pulling his tie loose.

Mulder started laughing. "Walter! Walter, wait, wait, we have all weekend. No, not the suit, not that tie! That's my favorite..." The rest of his sentence was drowned in laughter, swallowed by insistent lips. Mulder turned in his lover's embrace to encounter a feast of nakedness. Bare skin from head to toes, nothing but a lovely bare, naked Skinner.

"Yes, now. Right now. Right here against the door if you don't hurry up and get these damn pants and shoes off." Skinner bit down lightly on Mulder's neck as his busy hands began ripping buttons loose from buttonholes down the front of Mulder's pristine white shirt.

Mulder was torn between his laughter and the lightening sharp feeling of desire Skinner's words incited in him. "The door...they'll hear us in the hall."

"They'll hear us in the hall anyway by the time I'm done with you." The shirt caught on Mulder's wrists and Skinner worked blindly on the puzzle while nuzzling Mulder's ear.

"Oh, god-" Mulder caught his full lower lip between teeth, his eyes falling closed in a rush of pleasure. Hands finally freed, he fumbled with the belt and zipper of his pants and became entangled with the hard evidence of Skinner's arousal as it pressed insistently against him. "Wait, Walter," Mulder hurriedly pushed his suit pants down past his hips. "No clam chowder on the navy pants as evidence."

Dark chuckles vibrated against his cheek as his briefs followed the pants. "Spread 'em. This is a complete de-briefing." A curious hand curled around his erection.

"I can't, my shoes, my pants, wait, oh *shit*-" Mulder struggled for balance and lost the battle, falling over onto the carpet on his stomach.

Skinner followed him down. "Good idea, Fox, you're finally getting into the spirit of it." Heat enveloped Mulder as Skinner lay between his splayed knees and embraced him from behind. "And don't tell me I don't come prepared."

Mulder saw Skinner reach out to his suitcase and grab something. Before he could get his arms up, he felt Skinner's lube-slicked fingers sliding down between his cheeks, searching and finding exactly what he was looking for.

"Oh god yeah, oh *yeah*," Mulder suddenly enthused. He moaned variations on that theme while Skinner rubbed and stretched and invaded him with loving and caring fingers, all the while kissing and biting him on his spine and spread cheeks. The uncomfortable feeling of the rough carpet under his knees and against his stomach and erection faded away under the determined onslaught of his lover's attentions.

"Oh jesus now, do it now, please," Mulder moaned into the floor, only aware of the feeling of relief when Skinner complied, pushing the slick head of his cock in slowly and not stopping the movement until he was seated fully inside, his groin snugged up tight against Mulder's ass. The breath hissed out of him all at once from the feeling. "Oh god *yeah*."

Skinner slowly withdrew then pushed back in. "This what you like?" He leaned back over Mulder, breathing into his ear with his dark, bittersweet chocolate voice.

"Oh yeah."

"You want more?"

"Yeah, god, Walter," Mulder pushed back against Skinner, impaling himself on his length.

Skinner began a smooth undulation, embracing Mulder to keep him from skidding along the carpet from the force of his thrusts. Mulder could feel the soft/coarse sensation of Skinner's chest hair caressing him against his back while a wet mouth and tongue paved a path up the middle of his spine. When his lover angled just *so*, Mulder shuddered and groaned from the delicious stab of pleasure that squeezed him.

"I wanted to go up and fuck you blind on that podium today." Teeth bit down gently on his earlobe. "You know how damn sexy you looked up there with your reading glasses sliding down your nose while you pointed out things on the screen?"

Mulder laughed, then gasped, wriggling back into the thrust. "Don't stop, I'll kill you."

Skinner laughed. "I'm not going to stop, I'm going to fuck you senseless. I'm not going to stop until I hear that wonderful girly scream of yours."

"Oh, shit, Walter," Mulder was gasping and chuckling, "don't make me laugh. Not now. Not now!"

A large, warm and slick hand reached around and grasped Mulder's cock and began a mind-numbing pumping motion in time with their thrusts. "Why not now? Laughter's healthy for you. Just think, Fox," Skinner's voice laughed softly in his ear, "I'm sure there are any number of co-workers you know who would really love to see Spooky Mulder getting reamed but good by the AD. And you know I'll always make it good," Skinner picked up his pace. "Just picture yourself, bare-assed naked up on that podium, with a crowd cheering us on..."

"Oh shit, I can't believe...oh no, oh yeah, yeah," Mulder moaned, then screamed a high-pitch sound as he pumped helplessly into Skinner's hand and on the carpet.

Skinner laughed behind him. "Yeah, that's it Fox, scream for me-" Three short, hard thrusts and Skinner was leaving fingerprints in Mulder's left hip as he emptied himself in Mulder's sweet depths.

"Oh god. Oh god. I can't believe you did it to me again." Mulder groaned and slid sideways, trying to avoid the wet spot on the floor.

Skinner leaned over and cuddled him closer, turning his face up for a gentle kiss. "You're such a pushover. And the best thing that's happened to my ego in years."

"Ha. Meanwhile, I have none to speak of."

"Don't whine, Fox, it's not your best look. Pleading, begging, screaming, yeah, those are all acceptable." Skinner grinned unrepentantly at Mulder and gently disengaged, leaning in for another kiss. He stood, and held out a hand to help Mulder up off the floor. "Those pants are a wrinkled mess."

Mulder surveyed them with a sigh. "Yeah. My only clean pair." He pushed off his dress shoes and finally stepped out of the pants. "I'm going to take a shower. What are we going to do this weekend?" Mulder called as he wandered into the bathroom.

Skinner followed him in with an envelope. "Uh...well. I've got a little surprise. I hope you're up for it."

Mulder pulled out the contents of the envelope. "Walter, you dog!" He grinned wickedly. "I didn't know you had it in you. This is going to be *fun*."

### 

Scully yawned and leaned her head on her companion's shoulder. "That was a great movie. Great dinner. Wonderful bottle of wine."

"Why Dana Scully, I think you're drunk." Her companion didn't sound at all upset at the prospect.

"Why, Mark Segall, I do believe you're right." She grinned, then squinted at the red light shining down through the windshield of Mark's Jeep. A green light flashed on the side streets, and two long tram trains started across the road in opposite directions. Even though it was late, the area was lit up as bright as daylight by the high-powered streetlights lining the entire area. The lights flashed brightly on the day-glo orange roofs of the tram cars passing in front of them. "Doesn't it get annoying, living so close to Disney Land and all the tourist traffic?"

Her date shrugged. "No more annoying than it must be in DC at rush hour. Less so, I'd bet."

"Hmm, good point." Scully snuggled closer, leaning awkwardly over the brake handle and the gear shift. She sighed, thinking it had been a great weekend so far, and she really didn't want to have to leave tomorrow. She wondered idly what Mulder had arranged for his weekend, and vowed to pry the story out of him come Monday morning.

The tram cars were surprisingly empty as they headed from the park to the parking lot across the street. It was after 11pm though, so most tourists and visitors had probably left already. The tram's last car passed, and Dana watched the couple in the very back seat as they went by.

The couple in the last seat.

A large man, his arm around a more slender but just as masculine figure. Bald head. Mink brown hair. The large man laughed, throwing his head back, then leaned over and kissed his companion on the cheek, light glinting off the glasses on his face as he reached with his hand and messed up the mink brown hair affectionately.

The. Couple.

"Uh, Dana, everything alright?"

Scully blinked. She'd turned around in her seat, leaning over the back of it in an attempt to keep the couple in view as Mark had accelerated on the green light. Trees and posts obscured her view now, the tram and the couple lost to the night. Blinking again, Scully slid back around in her seat. "I'm fine, Mark." She grasped the door handle. "I think."

Mark shook his head. "Told you that was too much wine. Need me to pull over?"

Scully turned her head and heard Mark for the first time. "Oh, no, Mark, I'll be fine. Just a little...dizzy."

"Put your head back, we'll be home soon."

Scully complied and breathed deeply. She must have had more wine than she realized; she couldn't imagine what was lurking in her subconscious that produced *that* little vision. 

It *had* to be a mistake. A vision conjured by her overactive imagination.

She took another deep breath and cleared her head some more. With each new breath, the whole thing took on a hilarious cast.

Skinner and Mulder? 

Scully smiled, throwing off the last of her shock. This would make a great joke on Mulder come Monday morning. She couldn't wait to see Mulder's face.

-the end-

 

* * *

 

...And Getting Smaller Everyday  
by rac / February 1999  
Rating: PG-13 for language, adult topics  
Disclaimer: Original xfiles characters are not mine. Wish they were, I could use the money  
Author's Notes: Well, heck, I hadn't planned on writing a sequel to Small World, but Witchqueen pleaded so nicely, then Di fueled my mind and pumped the bellows when I spouted out with a few scenarios. I blame this one entirely on you both. (Not to mention the time spent today on putting this one on paper...) (And Di, I'm going to send you a MM tie tac from SoCal....)  
It'll be archived (eventually) on my website The Highlander Net Cafe <http://enook.net/hl/rac/rac.htm>

* * *

"I come bearing gifts."

"Isn't that what Odysseus said?"

Dana Scully plopped a brown paper bag on Mulder's desk. "If you find anyone or anything other than breakfast hiding in there, let me know, Mulder."

"We've investigated similar complaints." Mulder uncrinkled the bag and removed the items. "Oh, Scully, be still my heart. Double chocolate mocha!"

"Decaf," she interjected. "You're hyper enough."

"Thank you, thank you," he waved his cup at her before taking a sip. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Ooo, as will this chocolate chip muffin." He peeled the paper down from one side and took a bite of the calorie monster, then eyed Scully as she settled in at her own desk. Her movements were deliberate and precise, placing her cup and muffin down, spreading out the paper bag to act as an impromptu paper plate for crumbs. The lid snapped off with a plastic crack, and Scully finally took a sip of her steaming coffee. She sat.

Mulder rocked back precariously in his chair, still eyeing her. "Okay, give. Tell Uncle Mulder all about your weekend. Obviously, Dana Scully got lucky."

Scully primly took a bite of muffin as she turned on her computer, licking off a blueberry clinging to her lip. "I told you I don't kiss and tell, Mulder. Especially when the exchange of information is only flowing in one direction." She took a quick sip of coffee. "So how was your weekend? Did you take the redeye back?"

"No" Mulder cut off his words, frowning. "Is this what the big breakfast seduction is all about? Buttering me up so you can pump me for information? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Dana Scully," Mulder grinned evilly, "your avid desire for gossip and dirt is revealing a prurient nature I had no idea was hiding behind those cool blue eyes."

Those blue eyes gleamed at him under one coolly raised eyebrow. "So where were you all last evening if you didn't take the redeye? When'd you get back?"

The chair went thump as Mulder sat forward, busying himself with his muffin. He mumbled around a mouthful, not looking at his partner, "So, what, are you checking up on me now, Scully? Don't you trust my ability to find my way home?"

"Depends on where you've been, Mulder."

Mulder's chair began rocking back again, his eyes bright. "Ah, the $64,000 question. You know, Scully, I've never thought of you as cat-like, but when I think of it now, it's perfect. I can just see this prim and proper little orange tabby, eating so daintily and going crazy with curiosity."

"Oh, but cats, Mulder, they have the most amazing abilities." She took a sip of coffee, looking at him thoughtfully. "They're curious, yes, but mysterious too. Let's see.... Why don't *I* tell *you* what you did this weekend?" Dramatically, Scully closed her eyes, fingertips placed on either temple. "It's coming, a picture is forming....hold on...." Her eyes blinked open wide in surprise and her hands fell to her lap. "Why, Mulder! You have really shocked me now!"

"Okay, right," he sounded amused, "spill it, Yappi. Tell me what I did this weekend."

"Why, Mulder! I never knew...I mean, really! I'd never have guessed..."

"*What*?" His eyes had narrowed a bit.

"Why, you in Disney Land, I can fully comprehend! But you and Skinner? Together? Kissing and smooching your way around Disney Land? Really, Mulder!"

"*What*??" The chair thumped down again. Hard. Coffee splashed. Scully watched as, instantly, Mulder's face drained of blood and his eyes got large and dark. Holding back a smirk, she wondered idly if his heart had skipped a beat, he looked just that shocked.

She waited a few moments while his mouth flapped open and closed, but nothing emerged.

"What's the matter, Mulder? Cat got your tongue?" Scully said archly.

"Good God, Scully!" Mulder was finally able to get out some words. "What made you say *that*?"

His expression proved more than Scully could handle; the laughter pealed out of her like water from a fountain. She laughed until tears formed in her eyes. Peering through her watery view, she saw Mulder still sitting, looking like he'd been struck by a 2X4.

"Oh, Mulder, if you could only see your face!"

Mulder was too busy wondering how soon the OPC board would be seeing his face. "Scully--" he pleaded, then stopped, unable to articulate the myriad fears and thoughts that were flying through his head.

"Oh, Mulder, that was too rich." She still was chuckling, wiping away tears that had leaked from her eyes. "I knew that wine headache I had Sunday morning would be worth something today."

Mulder only blinked at her.

She pulled in a deep breath, calming the last of the giggles that threatened to spill out. "Mark and I went out Saturday night, and I ended up drinking a bit too much wine. Well, a *lot* too much wine. Driving home, I thought I saw you and Skinner all cozied up together, leaving Disney Land late at night." Mulder's mouth actually gaped open. "I know, I know, god knows what my subconscious is harboring to produce that, but you've got to admit, I gotcha good this time, Mulder."

It took a moment before Mulder cleared his throat, and said faintly, "Yeah, Scully, you got me good." He blinked at her, then looked down and took a large gulp of his coffee. "That's one hell of an imagination you've been hiding."

"Just a variation on a theme...since everyone knows Skinner frequently has to nail your--" The phone rang on Scully's desk, and Mulder flushed a lurid red.

"*Scu-lly*!" Mulder was scandalized.

"Saved by the bell," she grinned as she picked up the phone. She talked a few moments, leaving Mulder to contemplate the large pile of crumbs that used to be his muffin. "That was Quantico, they want me to come down this morning and help out. Seems there was a rash of bodies that arrived yesterday. They're backed up. Do you mind? We didn't have anything planned, so..."

"Oh, no, please, go right ahead. I'll just stay here and...file our expense reports for the conference."

"Now I know I addled your brain." Scully wrapped up her uneaten muffin and stuck it in her desk drawer. "I should be back this afternoon." She walked around her desk, gathering her briefcase and starting to giggle again. "Be a good boy while I'm gone."

"Ha ha ha, Scully."

"Gotcha." She grinned at him, then walked out the door.

It was quite some time before Mulder stirred himself and picked up the phone. "Kim, this is Agent Mulder. Does the Assistant Director have any free time this morning? Meetings until after lunch...okay, slip me in the first available. Thanks, Kim." 

The phone rattled in the cradle. Mulder's eyes fell on the computer screen winking on his desk, but just the thought of sending an e-mail to Skinner had the hairs standing up in fright all over his body. Not after this morning. His vivid imagination began supplying him with all sorts of scenarios where the e-mail got intercepted.

Uh-uh. No way. He'd already lost ten years off his life today.

It'd just have to wait until 3:00 this afternoon.

And so would he.

###

Mulder sat fidgeting on the couch in Skinner's outer office, listening to the clack of computer keys as Kim typed. The couch was regulation; it fit that widely known rule that all government issue furniture must be ugly and uncomfortable. It could have been a designer piece for all Mulder cared. He still would have felt as if he sat upon a bed of nails.

When the door from the corridor swung open beside him, he started and glanced up. "Scully!" He jumped up. Those hairs on his body started doing their thing again. "What are you doing here?"

Scully looked at him blankly for a moment, and shrugged. "Same thing you're doing here, I suppose. Kim called me, said Skinner wants to talk to us."

"Really? I mean, uh, of course. I just didn't think you'd get back from Quantico by now." Mulder ran an absent hand back through his hair, leaving it standing up on end.

"Fastest knife in the east, that's me." Scully reached up and smoothed down his errant hairdo. "Did you get the expense reports done?

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did." Scully suddenly had an odd expression on her face, and Mulder's hair-meter shot up again. "What? What's wrong?"

Scully reached out and pulled Mulder's tie out from under his suit jacket. "I hadn't seen this earlier this morning," she began softly, examining it. "I don't remember seeing it before. It's...cute."

Mulder concentrated on keeping his knees from giving way and fought the darkness threatening to take over from the edges of his vision. His voice was amazingly steady when he spoke. "Bought it along with the Loony Toons, my Oscar the Grouch, and the Tazmanian devil one."

Scully fingered the patterned silk. "Mickey and Minnie dancing." She tucked it back neatly. "Only you, Mulder."

He cleared his throat. "Have to keep up my reputation in the tie department."

"Mmm." Scully looked at him briefly, then sat down to wait.

They were some of the longest minutes Mulder could remember spending in his life.

Finally, the inner sanctum door opened, and Skinner popped out. He dropped a file into Kim's waiting hands. "Update this fiscal report for me, would you, Kim? I'll need a final copy by 5:00." He turned toward Mulder and Scully. "Sorry I'm running late, come on in."

He led the way into his office. Mulder closed the door behind him; the muted click echoed in his mind like the barrel of a gun being cocked for firing.

"Sit down, both of you."

There was a general flurry as the three of them took seats. Mulder could feel nervous sweat breaking out on his body, making his white shirt stick to him under his arms. He was glad he had on his suit coat.

Skinner leaned forward onto his desk, sorting through assorted papers. "The results from the conference opinion query are in. Dack faxed them to me this morning. I thought you'd both like to see," he picked up a piece of paper and passed it across the desk. Scully reached forward and took it from his hand. "Congratulations, both of you. For being last day presenters, you both scored high marks from your audience. We wanted to know if you'd both like to participate in the midwestern conference in Chicago in a few months, drag out the cart-and-pony show again."

Scully was looking over the numbers. "Why, yes, thank you, sir. I'd enjoy that; it was a change of pace from green slime and disappearing evidence."

"And flukemen, Scully, don't forget the flukemen."

Skinner glanced at Mulder and saw the panic lurking in his eyes. He frowned, but held back his instinct to question him. "Agent Mulder, are you also interested in repeating your conference experience?"

"Parts of it, sir."

Skinner stared. "You'll keep me informed at to which parts, I trust, Agent Mulder?"

"I'll do that, sir."

Skinner stared a moment longer, then shifted in his chair and gave his attention back to the papers on his desk. "I also have here two 302's you've submitted, Mulder. One for," he glanced at the paper, "Erwin, Tennessee, and another for a case in Bozemen, Montana." He glanced up at Scully. "Have you discussed these cases with Agent Mulder, Agent Scully?"

"I have."

Skinner raised his brows. "And what's your opinion on either case?"

"Mulder thinks the Bozeman case is similar enough to a previous case we handled in Delta Glen, Wisconsin to warrant further investigation. I think we should let the local police department handle it at this point, wait to see if they uncover any more information about the missing teenagers. It might be nothing more than simple runaways." Scully ignored the whispered "traitor" that filtered to her ears. "The Erwin case..." she frowned. "That's recent. I'd like to go there myself, take a look at the bodies personally. The autopsy report the ME faxed us was filled with conflicting evidence. Something is odd, and it doesn't appear the locals are planning on investigating further."

Skinner's eyes shifted to Mulder as he sat back in his chair. "Agent Mulder, do you have anything else to add?"

"Other than thinking someone should be present to test the cattle and beef, see what kinds of chemicals are being used by the local ranchers around Bozeman, I'd have to concur with Agent Scully."

Skinner looked back at the 302s. "Okay, Mulder, you've got your trip to Tennessee. On the Bozeman case, coordinate with the local field office for an agent to hit the area and do a preliminary investigation. You should know what to tell them to look for. That should determine whether or not the FBI should have any further interest in that case at this time or not." He signed his name to one piece of paper, then pushed both back across the desk. "Any questions? Oh, Agent Mulder, you had wanted to speak to me?"

Two sets of eyes stared questioningly at him, and Mulder floundered for a moment. "It's nothing, sir. I had been hoping for an answer about the 302s."

Skinner saw the nearly nonexistant shake Mulder gave him. "Okay, Agents. See Kim on your way out for information on the Chicago conference. If you'd like, she can make the arrangements for you." Skinner pulled his chair in closer to his desk and opened up a new file, calling their meeting to a close.

"Here, sir." Scully leaned over and handed him the fax results, and her eye was caught by something sitting on his desk. Before he knew it, her hand had reached out and plucked it up.

"An old-fashioned snowball." She turned in over in her hands, examining it.

Mulder made a choking noise, and Skinner frowned at him where he stood behind Scully. Mulder was shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"It's not old, Scully. I picked it up in California." Mulder was shaking his head harder, looking straight at him. "At the airport." That got a happy nod.

Scully placed it back down on the desk. "It's an expensive collector's item. I didn't know you were into Disney collectibles, sir."

Wide green eyes waited for his response from behind Scully's cool gaze. "I'm not, Scully. But my niece collects music boxes and paperweights, and I bought it for her next visit."

"Oh. Well, you've made a good choice. I'm sure she'll love it." Scully picked up the forgotten 302s and started for the door. Mulder felt rooted to his spot on the floor. She reached the door, her hand grasping the doorknob, twisting, pulling it open a few inches before she paused. Turning around, Scully's blue eyes gleamed in the late afternoon winter sunlight streaming in the sheer curtains. "Oh, and sir?"

Both men turned to her, brown and hazel eyes questioning.

"I like your tie tac, also. A dancing Mickey and Minnie. Funny, it matches Mulder's tie perfectly." Scully slipped out the door.

Skinner looked sharply back at Mulder still standing beside his chair. "Mulder, what was that all about?"

Mulder took a deep breath, trying to get his heart beating once more. He blinked and looked at the man he loved sitting behind his desk. Suit coat off, his white shirt gleamed brightly, accentuating the power inherent in Skinner's shoulders. He hoped those shoulders were strong enough to bear this. "We're screwed."

"*What*?"

"Outted."

Skinner blinked, speechless. "But..."

The two men stared at one another, thoughts racing ahead beyond words.

The door pushed open again, and Scully stuck her head in. "Coming, Mulder?"

She smiled and disappeared again.

"Oh, god."

"Relax, Mulder." Mulder was surprised when Skinner seemed calm about it. "Go talk to her, see what she says. Maybe you're mistaken."

Mulder thought back to that morning. "No, I'm not mistaken." He sighed, and shrugged. "But I'll see." He looked a moment longer at Skinner, then walked to the door.

"Mulder," Skinner called, and Mulder turned back at the door. "Maybe you should leave your gun here with me."

"Cute, very cute." Mulder walked through the door, then stuck his head back inside. "But thanks, Walter. Now I know how to handle her." Mulder shut the door.

Skinner frowned. He wasn't entirely sure if his lover was kidding.

-the end-

\-- --  
rac <>  
I like men, really I do. They're easy to use and have a convenient retractable handle.

The Highlander Net Cafe  
<http://enook.net/hl/rac/rac.htm>


End file.
